


Underworld

by AnjuHime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuHime/pseuds/AnjuHime
Summary: Seungkwan takes little Jihoon out on Halloween night. Halloween prompt day 4 - Wore the same exact costume.





	

If it was any other day he would never let them do this to him. That’s what he thought while looking at the body-size mirror in Seungkwan’s walk-in closet. He looked ridiculous, to put simply.

 

Frowning at the blue hair spiked on top of his head, he turned around one more time. Those clothes didn’t help one bit with his small stature. Why couldn’t he be Satan or something? Wait, maybe wearing a bright red leotard would be even worse. He was doomed.

 

_“Oh Jihoonie~ Are you ready?”_ A grinning Seungkwan appeared with a… was it a flower crown on top of his head and rainbow colored wings with glitter on his back?

 

_“Can’t you see for yourself? What does it look like?”_ Why was I with the Hades costume? Seungkwan would make a much better one… He’s sassy just like the character, so why?

 

He took my hand and pulled me through his huge house, ginning like and idiot and waving around a homemade wand that left glitter everywhere… even in me. I’m so done with everything. I hate this day, even more this year than the others.

 

My mother never fails to remind me to do as Seungkwan says, to make him happy, since he is the only trustworthy friend I found in my 20 years of living in this world. He’s too sassy, salty, a freaking diva with a lot of complexes, but he never left me for someone else. I’m thankful for that, more than I let on, more than I’ll ever admit - he doesn’t need a bigger ego or teasing material. 

 

So here I am, 20-years old Lee Jihoon, looking like a poor attempt of cosplaying a freaking Disney character, at the hands of my best friend. 

 

I don’t even know where he’s taking me, I can only hope we’re not trick-or-treating. I know I’m short and c-cute, no one ever fails to remind me of those two demonic words, but I’m past that age. Way past it. There’s no way you’ll ever find me doing that. No, no.

 

For once in this dammed day it looked like I had luck on my side.

 

The flower fairy by my side took us to a park, where there was a party going on. It wasn’t like those damn college parties, this was much softer, more like a huge meeting for friends. There were pumpkins scattered all around, in every form, color, with drawings, candles, sticks, glitter, everything, illuminating the way to the table with food and a bit of everything around.  The trees looked scarier than in other day of the year - I don’t even know how they did that, just yesterday they looked… well, normal. 

 

I could also see other halloween decorations a bit all over the place - skulls, bones, spiders, ghosts,- but most of all I could see others dressed in halloween costumes as well. There was a bit of everything: the overused vampires and witches, mummies and a lot of other ones I couldn’t identify. Some were dancing at the music the Zombie-Dj was putting, others were sitting in some weird looking chairs or on the ground while watching a huge screen with some horror movie playing. 

 

The most interesting part, however, was the food table. It was full of everything you could imagine. I suppose some of those were our every-day normal food disguised as halloween food, but I couldn’t be sure. I had to give to whoever organized this: the time they spent on pinterest was amazing if you could tell from every cake and drink on the table.

 

I had to admit, I don’t like parties, not at all, but this one was nice. It wasn’t too loud, I couldn’t see anyone drunk, even if it was still early, or anyone fucking on the corner. I won’t admit it, but judging from the smirk on Seungkwan’s face, I know he could tell I liked it. Still, he didn’t say anything about it.

 

He took my hand again, as if I was a small kid, which I was not, mind you!, and took me to a group of guys sitting close to one of the decorated trees.

 

_“Hello everyone~ Your Boo-fairy is here!”_

 

We were welcomed with laughs and grins, no one seemed to be mocking him, which was good. I hate to admit I grew a bit protective of him… 

 

_“This small creature by my side is Hades, the Small! But you can call him Jihoonie, right? Right?”_

 

Scratch that, I was close to kill him. Turns out that my eyes can’t kill… my glares didn’t do much, I guess he got too used to them, the little diva.

 

I couldn’t catch all of the names, but there were some pretty strange ones: I mean, who the hell calls himself S.Coups? What is he? Or Dino? He wasn’t even dressed as one…

 

_“Looks like there’s someone missing… Oh! oh! I loveee this song! Come on, Jihoon! Hansol, you’re coming as well!”_ I couldn’t even complain as the little shit took me to the dance floor just to leave me by myself while he danced with the other guy. At least I didn’t need to watch them flirt… the fairy princess and the elf prince, what a good combination.

 

Just as I was turning around to leave the dancefloor or whatever you want to call it, I saw him. Blue hair and baggy dark grey clothes… but he could still move damn well. He was the center of the attention of the dance, everyone staring at his moves, even me. I couldn’t look away. 

 

He was beautiful. I’m not talking about his hair or the clothes, I hate mine and his disney inspired Hades costume, just like mine, didn’t make him look more handsome or anything. I can’t say he looked good, because he didn’t, but he was still beautiful. The way he moved, so fluid, so nice… I really liked it. It was beautiful.

 

The music ended and everyone clapped, if not for him, to thank the Dj. I had to remember myself to look away and move from there. The food was a nice option.

 

Just as I reached it, I grabbed a bit of everything to try. Just as I thought, a lot of it was just our normal food, but disguised. Still, it was good. The drinks were good too, but they didn’t have much alcohol or alcohol at all, just like I suspected. It still surprised me that I didn’t see anyone with beer or smocking. This party was nice, very nice.

 

_“Hello there, small Hades!”_ A grinning voice said from behind me. It didn’t sound like Seungkwan, so I had no idea who it could be.. maybe one of his friends? I turned around just to face the other guy who was cosplaying Hades. His eyes shined, even when they were almost closed because of his smile. It was a cute smile, I had to admit.

 

_“I’m Soonyoung! Nice to meet you! I didn’t expect anyone with the same costume… I like it on you, can we be friends?”  
_

 

I could only stare back at him, not feeling a small smile beginning to form on my face. _“Ah… Yeah, I guess… I’m Jihoon. You were really good dancing.”_

 

He smiled even more and laughed a bit before stepping close and looking at me with happiness all written over his face. _“Really? You liked it? Thanks, man!”_

 

His happiness is contagious, that’s for sure. It’s enough to make me feel light headed. 

 

_“So… what do you think of ruling the Underworld together? Wanna share?”_

 

I couldn’t stop the small chuckle and wide smile from escaping.

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE!! How are you all? My first Seventeen fic right here~ Please forgive me all if it isn't up to your expectations!
> 
> I'm sorry I still haven't updated my main story... ah ah ah please forgive me??  
> Those past days weren't that good to me so I just decided to write since I can't draw and I found Halloween prompts!! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I also didn't proofread so please, please tell me if you find something wrong! 
> 
> Kiss kiss fall in love~ 
> 
> Mint


End file.
